


無我夢中

by Movingsun



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Movingsun/pseuds/Movingsun
Summary: 张欣和邢佳都说：信则有，不信则无
Relationships: 邢佳栋/张译, 邢张 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	無我夢中

**Author's Note:**

> 看完山河故人后的一点感想  
> 反正邢张都是假的假的

无我梦中

上学的时候邢佳请张欣去山西玩。他们买了张一天一夜的火车票，绿皮火车摇摇晃晃从北京出发，敲钟时间刚过凌晨一点。张欣把包放在腿上，推开窗户透气，闻到一股莫名的味道。  
他问，现在到哪儿了？  
邢佳坐他对面，到处找削皮刀给张欣削苹果，听到这话不禁有些好笑：我们刚出发十分钟。  
可我闻到什么味儿。不像是北京城的味儿。  
邢佳终于从后排一个大妈手里借到了刀：那大概是郊区水库旁种的桂花还在开。  
张欣惊奇：我从来不知道北京周围有桂花。  
他又耸了耸鼻子：我又什么都闻不到了。  
邢佳感觉他像小奶猫儿，空出手呼噜一把他后脑勺。他削苹果皮一长条，惹得借东西的大妈都啧啧称奇，说谁嫁了他真是有福享。邢佳听着听着就脸红，只好假装不在意，和张欣说话：我瞎说的，你要是能闻到就稀奇了。  
车厢里逐渐安静下来。有几个小年轻喊他们一起打扑克，张欣跃跃欲试，三战三败，恹恹地接过邢佳手里的苹果，换了人。邢佳也不怎么会，但三战全胜，搞得其他年轻人怀疑他是不是出老千。邢佳只是笑，说我运气好而已，欣欣，你要不要继续来玩。  
张欣啃苹果啃了一手甜腻腻果汁：不来了，我还不如你呢。我去洗手。  
他回来的时候车厢熄灯了。张欣一路绊一路道歉，跌跌撞撞到了原来的位置。火车停在一个不知名小站，站台空空，有个小贩裹着手卖副食。他看到邢佳从窗户缝递出去一张纸币，换了一包烟。车上没什么人，于是他坐到邢佳旁边去：我怎么不知道你抽烟啊？  
邢佳被吓了一跳：你吓死我了。  
张欣撇嘴：不做亏心事不怕鬼敲门。  
北方的秋夜冷嗖嗖，张欣不想关窗户，觉得闷，邢佳在包里拿了张毛毯，把两个人堪堪围住。毛毯上有大学宿舍里特有的潮湿气息，但也有邢佳身上淡淡的肥皂香。张欣窝在毯子里，看路灯光照亮邢佳的侧脸。邢佳还留着当时流行的港风发型，被风一吹就乱了套。张欣伸手给他打理，邢佳笑：我头发上有东西啊？  
张欣缩手：人剪头发的没跟你说要勤打理？  
我忘了嘛。邢佳自己抖落几下中分刘海，把烟盒撕开，倒出一支烟点上。火星子在黑暗里喷出来，他含住滤嘴，一口便抽掉半条。张欣看得心惊胆战：你不要肺啦。  
邢佳含糊不清：这烟假的吧。  
烟灰长长一条掉在车外陌生的土地上。张欣劈手把剩下半支夺过来，叼在自己嘴里。邢佳也不惊讶，问：你会抽吗。  
话还没说完张欣就咳：我，咳咳，我会呢，咳咳。  
邢佳从他唇边择走烟头，在桌上按灭了，轻飘飘扔到窗外。又招手买了盒薄荷糖，塞一颗到张欣嘴里：你吃这个吧。  
毛毡薄薄的，透风，张欣紧了紧领子周围的织布，邢佳把他搂到自己怀里。火车咣唧咣唧又发动了，他们两人注视着站台上的小贩和乘警远去。张欣突然咬了邢佳脖子一口，邢佳这次硬是愣了：你干嘛。  
张欣摇头，把脸埋到毯子里，单单露出两只眼睛瞧。邢佳无奈，气极反笑，抚摸着那一圈淡淡的牙印：你怎么这么像咱们宿舍楼下那小狗儿啊。  
你不觉得我是教学楼下面那只猫嘛。  
邢佳惊讶，怀疑他有读心术：我哪说过。  
看你那眼神儿，藏不住事。  
毯子山随着路程晃啊晃，影子在对面车窗上变短又拉长。张欣见他不说话了，左右瞧其他乘客，看大家都睡的打呼噜，才凑过去吻他。薄荷糖已经成了糖片，张欣浅浅含着一半，邢佳也跟上来舔他嘴唇上的糖粒，咔嚓一声把糖片咬碎了。薄荷味渡来渡去，让张欣想到校园里夏夜晚风。  
邢佳读大二，张欣刚入学那会儿，他们两人在露天电影遇到。邢佳刚打完球，用胳膊擦汗，接过来一根别人递的烟。张欣从图书馆出来，站在他边上瞧幕布。那天放的是《纵横四海》，海风袅袅，鸥鹭齐飞，码头经此一别。张欣看入了神，自言自语：好想去海边。  
邢佳抽完烟了，但青色烟雾还拢着：我也没去过海边。  
张欣没想到有人和他搭话，一转头，和邢佳看对眼了，一双眼睛躲在黑框眼镜后面。  
后来两人在校园湖边偷香，张欣说，你这眼镜儿碍事。邢佳就把眼镜揣包里，啥也看不清，只能看到张欣的脸。

清晨，火车已经接近山西边界。邢佳醒得早，趁张欣还趴他身上睡着，把窗户关了。窗玻璃上迅速气了雾气，把那些枯树遮住了。  
张欣其实醒着，手不老实，在毯子里乱摸。邢佳忍无可忍，一把抓住他手腕：闹够没啊，闹够了就起来吃早饭。  
早饭简单，一点饼干一点热水，张欣无聊，趴在玻璃上画花。中午车到山西境内，停在太原。人下的差不多了，张欣便更放肆，躺在邢佳腿上吃东西，饼干渣掉了邢佳一裤腿。  
他吃完最后一块，想起来什么似的，一骨碌坐起来：邢佳，我记得你是山西人？  
嗯，太原的。  
那你怎么不回家？  
我爸妈不喜欢看我回家的。他们觉得男孩子就要在外面闯荡，不能恋家。  
但我们现在就在太原啊，顺路一下不行吗？  
傻呀，我们不是去县城玩嘛。  
哪有做爸妈的看到儿子回家不高兴的？  
别纠结啦，返程的时候，要是有机会，我们就在太原留一天好吧？  
他们最后在汾阳下的车。县城小极了，正值节庆，小镇街道上满是赶集的县民和表演队伍。张欣买了点吃的，端在手里等放凉。舞狮的队伍和秧歌队跟着扭过去，张欣哈出口热气，跟着人群叫好。邢佳不喜欢凑热闹，便去了街道尽头的城楼上站着。城楼上有口撞钟，看情况是可以投钱撞钟以许愿。但是没什么人来，钱箱上落了层厚灰。  
邢佳放眼望去，在人群中一眼就看到了张欣。张欣穿的极其显眼，一件枣红色的毛衣，又罩了件黑夹克，在一群灰黑色中像一只出挑仙鹤。他跟随人流慢慢往城楼这边走，直到人群散去，表演结束，他才看到邢佳站在楼上托腮看下面，好整以暇。  
他愤怒地挥了挥拳头，跑上来前找小贩买了糖葫芦。山楂特酸，牙都快掉了。  
邢佳抹掉他嘴边的糖块，指指身后的钟：你要不要撞一下。  
张欣探头探脑：有什么用？  
大概可以许个愿。  
钟的历史很久远，他们在旁边找到了这口钟的年份，从唐朝传下来，在明清时期经历过好几次修缮。这儿也没什么香火，钱箱放在那里好像是摆设，里面几张一块钱纸币风雨飘摇。  
邢佳带着张欣去买了几根线香，在那尊佛像前点燃，又往箱子里投了张十块钱纸钞。  
张欣疑惑地看他动作：你信这个？  
邢佳回答：信则有，不信则无。  
说着他撞了第一下钟。双手在胸前合十，朝旁边的菩萨鞠了一躬。  
张欣说：你许了什么愿？  
邢佳想了一会儿，说：大家都能平安快乐。  
然后他又撞了四下，在那尊木佛前站了很久。张欣抬头望去，佛像年久失修，鼻子不是鼻子眼睛不是眼睛，断了只胳膊不说，还有老鼠从佛像后面爬过去。张欣吓得抓住邢佳胳膊，但是他的爱人并没有做出任何反应，只是定定地注视着那几根香，直到燃尽。北方大地的风那么冷，吹起邢佳的外套，吹过他那一头乱糟糟的黑发，吹过他手里捏着的相机。最后他问张欣：你要许愿吗？  
张欣回答：我也需要投钱吗？  
邢佳说：我把我们俩的钱都投了。  
那张十块钱实在太突兀了。张欣后来回想，假如不是他们都身为穷学生，邢佳一定会投进去一张粉色的。不过他当时也没多想，只是考虑到不好拂了邢佳的意，于是有样学样，撞了五下钟，然后双手合十，闭上眼睛。  
他们沿着道路一直走，路过停工的矿场，路过结了冰的内湖，路过黄白色的山头，最后走到了黄河边。张欣一直在等邢佳问他许的什么愿，但邢佳一直没有开口。最后张欣按捺不住，说：你咋不问我？  
邢佳疑惑：问什么？  
轮到张欣不解了：你不问问我许愿内容吗？  
邢佳了然，搂过他肩膀：冷不冷啊？  
张欣说：我不冷。  
邢佳说：你自己知道愿望内容就好。不用告诉我。  
张欣说：可我想让你知道。  
邢佳说：那你说说。  
他撞的那几下钟突然在脑海里响了起来。黄河在耳边咆哮，界碑孤独地立在脚边，脚下踩着一层薄冰。这里离县城已经很远，但那钟声好像一直跟着他。邢佳的眼神里没有探寻，而是不常见的淡漠和爱怜。他总是这样，张欣想，不干涉自由，不打扰所有，平等地爱身边每一个人。  
我又不想告诉你了。张欣说。  
邢佳松了口气：那你冷不冷？  
张欣把夹克扣上，缩了缩脖子：还好。河边要更冷的。

一星期后他们回学校，没有在太原下车。张欣睡着了，醒来时火车在太原站作长时间停留。邢佳在抽烟，他面前放了好几个烟头，脑袋靠在窗户上，看着张欣的脸。  
张欣这次没有阻止他：看我干什么？  
邢佳一直抽到烟盒见底，这还是他们来的时候在站台上买的那包。从站台望出去，能望到站外一片收割过的田野和几座矮平房。张欣顺着邢佳的视线看过去，看到一个稻草人立在田里。  
下雪了。  
邢佳突然说。周围的人都好奇地推开窗户，但什么都没看到。等了一会儿，才有细不可见的雪花飘下来。车厢里有个小女孩激动地大叫，胖藕似的胳膊伸出去想要接住那些白色晶体。雪越下越大，靠站的时间里，就已经飞起了柳絮样的雪片。  
张欣想到他今年年头和邢佳一起去博物馆。北京城的春天里柳絮飞花，他脸上因为过敏肿成猪头，只能在口罩下偷偷吸酸奶。他们逛展，出门就看到紫禁城，张欣说，这好像在看雪。邢佳把他带到药店去买过敏药，说，在北京你还怕看不到雪？  
张欣被药苦得五官皱成一团：我想看，我想想看，那句诗怎么说的，去时雪满天山路。  
邢佳笑他：那得去西北。  
现在他看到了，大雪落满了铁轨，就在邢佳的家乡。偶尔有雪飘进来，降落到邢佳的手背，化成一个小小湖泊。不同于他们在汾阳看到的，结冰的水面。  
真的不回家？  
邢佳把最后一根烟磕出来，夹在耳朵后：不回家。下雪了，就更难回了。  
火车缓缓发动，他的视线又落回张欣身上。他小声说：欣欣，我今天感觉我真的很喜欢你。  
张欣假装没听到，但又真的听到了。他拿饼干的手滞了一秒钟，被邢佳看到。于是他把那支烟又点燃，猛吸一口，烟灰就多出半条。  
快到北京的时候他们发现了张欣觉得味道很怪异的地点。那确实是一个水库，但水库旁是一排排的大理石墓碑，看来是个公墓。竖着的白幡和塑料花奇异地画了风景画，张欣闻到的便是纸钱燃烧过的窒息感与水库的潮气混合的味道。  
张欣问：这儿没有桂花。  
邢佳漫不经心：我本来就瞎说的。  
张欣又问：那这儿春天会开花吗？  
邢佳这次认真看窗外，好像在周围的植被里寻找能够开花的品种：或许会有桃花吧。

大学毕业前张欣和邢佳分手了，没有人提出来，但是他们一起去食堂吃饭的频率从每天三次减少到一周三次，最后一月一次都不会有。邢佳毕业那天张欣也没有来，他在宿舍看电影，看《纵横四海》。看到结局时屏幕突然卡花了，张国荣和钟楚红的绝世容颜被卡成一幅马赛克。  
他突然跳起来，把刚打饭回来的舍友手里的饭盒都打翻了。张欣一路狂奔到礼堂，毕业典礼已经结束，地上落了一地礼炮彩屑。邢佳没有在这儿，他上下跑了一圈，连邢佳的影子都没有。  
张欣走回宿舍，路上看到一辆白色大巴车停在体育馆门前。毕业生们今天就要离校，被统一安排到火车站。他便停下来，踮着脚往窗玻璃里张望。  
他看到邢佳，穿着白色短袖衬衫，在和同座说话。他想喊一嗓子，但动动嘴，一个音节发不出来。  
大巴车发动了，送别的人群挥舞手臂，把个子本来就不高的张欣淹没在热情之中。他视野里一片模糊，就像邢佳取掉了眼镜，谁也看不见，只有彼此的面容是清晰的。  
欣欣，我今天感觉我真的很喜欢你。  
除了他爸妈和他姐，全天下就只有邢佳一个人会喊他欣欣。  
欣欣，欣欣。  
张欣对自己的眼泪毫无反应。北京的夏天极其燥热，他却觉得浑身发冷。

再后来，他认识了段龙。段龙在话剧团演B角，张欣偶尔在门外碰到过一次。他对段龙谈起这段恋情，顺便给他看照片。段龙说，他见过邢佳，在山西。  
张欣一愣：他回老家了？  
段龙作思考状：我从新疆来的时候，坐车经过山西，那辆车在太原停了很久，有个和他邢佳很像的人在站台上抽烟。  
张欣一怔，随即释然。说，你要是再见到邢佳，就跟他说我马上要出国不回来了。  
他果真出国去了澳大利亚。随后又和段龙碰了一次面，在墨尔本的一家咖啡馆里。张欣提起邢佳，说，他现在知道邢佳在干嘛了。  
段龙在咖啡店里喝白兰地：在哪？  
张欣回答：他去学佛了。  
段龙眯起眼睛：你早该看出来的？  
张欣摇头：信则有，不信则无。  
段龙问：那你没去看过他？  
张欣还是摇头：不去。假如不了断尘缘，那就还是凡夫俗子。  
段龙奇怪道：到底是你在学还是他在学？  
张欣只是笑。  
其实他去过，但是没见到人，而且这个消息捕风捉影，甚至真假不明。他到达寺庙门口时大门紧闭，只有一个小童在扫地。即使是春季，山里也冷清，只有几枝桃花开得灿烂。红墙上题了首诗，张欣凑过去看：人面不知何处去，桃花依旧笑春风。  
张欣语塞，次日去了北京郊区的水库。公墓已然修缮一新，他问管理员，这儿周围种的什么树。那大爷回答他，墓地周围都种的桂花，秋天来的时候，全是灿灿的金桂。  
张欣站在水库旁，好似回到多年前的黄河岸边。那年冬天的雪下的特别早，邢佳给他围上围巾，两人坐公交回学校。车上有个小孩儿在被妈妈罚背诗，小孩儿不管其他人，哭的大声，还得抽噎着背：轮台东门送君去，去时雪满天山路。山回路转不见君，雪上空留马行处。


End file.
